kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
27. Kuusou Forest I
Kuusou Forest I ' (空想フォレストI ''Kūsō Foresuto I) is the twenty-seventh chapter of the Kagerou Daze manga. Summary : The chapter begins when Marry remarks the promise she made with her mother. The next panel goes to when Marry was young, and she is drawing a picture. She decides to show it to Shion. She quickly shuts her book, then smiling at Marry. She pats Marry on the head and next Marry notices it's nice outside. She asks her mother if she can go outside, but she notices Shion making a worried expression. She then quickly changes the subject and questions her mother if she could read her a story. : As Marry's mother reads the book, she thinks about the outside world where she can't go. She asks herself questions like "I wonder what kind of magical world is out there? Are there really princesses and princes like in the storybook? How many more times do I have to sleep before I become a 'grownup'? When did mother start being a 'grownup'? Will I ever be able to become a 'grownup'? : As the flashback continues, Marry finds Shion napping while searching for her. She takes this chance to go to the outside world. While doing this, she mentions that she already knew about 'us'. (Referring to her and Shion.) So the events continue. It then leads to how Marry and Shion were put into the Heat Haze. She also continues to remark about the past, thinking "I overheard you talking once with father before he passed away. I'm not a 'princess', or even 'human' am I? Grandmother, mother, and I... We're all 'monsters' like the one in the storybook, Aren't we? That was why mother always told me not to go outside. Because I would get killed like the monster in the storybook. Mother, I'm sorry for breaking our promise. I'm sorry for being so stupid. Even though I felt like the happiest person in the world, just by being together with you, mother. I hate this world. I wish that everything could disappear. Everything..." : Marry appeared to be dreaming and woke up. She wonders if she fell asleep and then notices a human outside her house. She asks if someone is there, and then that certain human knocks on the door. Marry becomes terrified when the door opens, and then the events that appear in Imagination Forest and Shounen Brave at a certain point begin. Next Marry says "But why!? No one's ever come here before today! Marry then slips and falls on one of her books lying on the door. The door then opens and Marry covers her eyes. Seto then appears and ask if she is alright saying that "You were the one who was crying, right?" The chapter then ends like that. Gallery Trivia * This chapter was originally titled '''Kuusou Forest II, but was changed to Kuusou Forest I in the volume. See also * Volumes and Chapters * List of Chapters Category:All pages Category:Manga Category:Volume 6